


Tea (and a Baragain) for Two

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Series: My Roommate is a Demon (and There is Going to be Trouble) [22]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demons, Demon Deals, Demon Tony Stark, Drabble, M/M, Minor Loki/Tony Stark, Pre-OT4, Pre-StarkSpangledWinterHawk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: “I’m growing tired of your constant need for my help, Anthony.”Tony rested his elbow on the table and lay his chin in his palm as he leaned just an inch into Loki’s space. “Ah, but Loki, where would I be without your cunning and power?”The best schemes are plotted over tea.





	Tea (and a Baragain) for Two

The room was dark with sunlight fighting to get through the large sheets of paper taped to the doors and windows of the humble shop. A new counter squatted just a few paces away from the front door, and a cash register patiently waited there for its chance to be of use.

Nailed high above the counter was the menu that described the delectables available to the patrons of the future shop. Below the menu rows of dispensers occupied the back wall.

The front of the shop was shaped like the capital letter “I”, with an alcove on one of its sides.That same side was fenced off by a white picket fence with kindergarten like drawings of butterflies and paw prints. White, sheer curtains framed the window and were ready to shield the patrons from unwanted sunlight once the papers hiding away the secrets of the shop were ripped away.

Tony and Loki sat at a small, circular table that could barely fit one person, let alone two. The table was designed more for looks than for functionality, unlike the many other tables in the establishment.

Loki sniffed the camomile tea in his hand and sneered. Whether it was at the tea or the fine teacup in his hands, Tony was unsure. He didn’t fret about it; Loki enjoyed being difficult and critical, so his opinion mattered little.

“I’m growing tired of your constant need for my help, Anthony.”

Tony rested his elbow on the table and lay his chin in his palm as he leaned just an inch into Loki’s space. “Ah, but Loki, where would I be without your cunning and power? Can you blame me for wanting the help of the best?”

Loki clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. He set down his cup and placed his finger on Tony’s forehead. With a delicate push, he regained the inch of space Tony had stolen from him. “I wouldn’t be very cunning if I fell for your flattery. Humble yourself all you want, but I know you are not the helpless babe you present yourself as. The artifacts you are looking for can easily be found by yourself; you just don’t want to leave your humans unattended for long, not that you could.”

Tony placed a hand over his heart. “You wound me, Loki. To accuse me of trying to manipulate you with false praise hurts me.”

“I never said your praise was false.” Loki lounged back on his chair, and twisted himself so he could rest his arm on the back of the chair. He crossed one leg over the other. “I am the best; therefore, you must pay me for my services. Unfortunately, there is nothing that you have that I want. Unless, that is, if you and your human lover have come to an understanding and you are willing to give me another of your kisses.”

“Actually, I think I have two things you want, and neither are a kiss.” Smugness swirled in Tony’s gut. One of Loki’s greatest weaknesses was curiosity, and Tony had just set the first bit of bait.

“Oh really?” Loki cocked his head minutely. There was a flash of intrigue to his gaze before he put on his mask of nonchalance. “And what would those two things be?”

“One is information, and the other is taking care of your brother.”

Loki grimaced at the mention of his brother. “You act as if I care about Thor now that he is little more than human.”

“I think you very much care. I think there is a reason why you took away Thor’s powers and stopped there, instead of taking advantage of his weakness and ending him. I think you want to see Thor survive, but I think you want him humbled, and I can offer you that while also giving you front row seats to Thor’s far more humbling life.”

Loki’s mask of nonchalance cracked and his tone took on a curious lilt. “What do you propose?”

Glee thrummed through Tony. He gestured at the shop around them. “A little business venture of mine. I’m almost ready to open. I’ve already hired a few people, but I wouldn’t mind hiring your brother.”

Loki scoffed. “You assume Thor will agree to this.”

“I assume that Thor has little understanding about how the human world works, and that in a few days time, he’ll be willing to accept help from someone he knows and tentatively trusts.”

“You think Thor trusts you?”

“Thor knows I have a soul, and I believe that his pride won’t allow him to ask his angel brethren for help.”

Loki grinned. “I concede that is a possibility.” Loki held up a solitary finger. “However, assuming you are able to accomplish roping Thor into your business plan, that will only cover the cost of one of the items you are interested in.” Loki lowered his hand. “What is this information you are offering?”

Victory cheered within Tony. In truth, he would have found some way to bring Thor into his business venture whether or not Loki agreed to his terms. Thor was too much of a wild card to leave to his own devices, and it would be a boon to have an angel in his debt.

As for the information he offered Loki, he had no doubt that his friend would be interested in it. “Let’s just say for now, Mjolnir isn’t where Thor last left it.”

It took a beat for Loki to process what Tony was saying, but once Loki grasped Tony’s meaning, his eyes wided to the size of his teacup saucer. Loki launched to his feet and slammed his palms down on the table. “You will tell me what has become of Mjolnir this instant.”

Tony smirked at Loki. “I’ll give that information to you, once you have retrieved one of the items I have asked for. In the meantime, I will take care of Thor. I’d say that is more than a fair deal.”

Loki grabbed Tony by the chin. “Or I could force the information out of you.”

Tony narrowed his gaze at Loki and looked him straight in the eye. “You could try, but how beneficial would that be for you in the long run?”

A beat passed between Tony and Loki.

Slowly, Loki slipped his fingers out from under Tony’s chin. With a deep chuckle, Loki sank into his chair. He flashed a shark-like grin at Tony. “Oh, Anthony, there are so few who I am fond of. I would hate to destroy any of them, but if I must, then I must. That being said, I am patient. A fight between us is unnecessary. I will retrieve what you have asked for; however, if you betray me, I will make you wish for the sweet embrace of Hell.”

“I’m sure you think you are capable of such a feat.” Tony glanced down at Loki’s half-finished tea. He huffed. “Is it that bad?”

“I only like the freshest herbs.”

“I don’t exactly have time to pluck fresh ones everyday, Loki,” Tony said dryly.

Loki picked up his tea and sipped it. “Then I suppose I will just be coming for the entertainment and not the beverages.”

“Good, because that drink is the last one you are getting for free.”


End file.
